User talk:Enclavehunter
__TOC__ howdy Fallout fan! :D Welcome to the wiki, I like your Shattered World thingy and if you could just elaborate a bit more about the background, I might consider joining. Check out Irradiated Earth, a Fallout-based RP game. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:01, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Everett-Mexico Economic Development How would you like to have in our historical timeline a joint cooperation between the Union of Everett and Mexico in developing jobs and companies in Mexico that would increase trade between the two countries as part of a plan to reduce American dependence on China. I've already been working this kind of development with India. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:41, February 13, 2012 (UTC) hi encalve whats up? DeanSims 16:22, April 6, 2012 (UTC) good, how are you? DeanSims 16:46, April 6, 2012 (UTC) check out my timleine here what do you mean go into the futre, and thanks for the compliment, Im thinking about making a map game here free of my althistory tendencies, want to join, and if so, have any ideas for one. DeanSims 17:14, April 6, 2012 (UTC) oh, yeah, you got that right, on futurehist wiki i wrote a timeline called Lunar War, and LG cant say, it doesnt belong here, ad its totlay ASB anyway, and poof, it goes bye-bye. DeanSims 17:42, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Dendrius galaxy Hi, I'm working on a project called the Dendrius galaxy. The problem is, it's getting too big for just one person to edit, so I wondered if you'd be interested in joining. I've read your work and I like your ideas, so if you're interested, have a look at some of the material I've already got, then pick a nation to work on and leave a message on my talk page. Thanks, Kronicsunflower (talk) 14:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I know this may come as a surprise and stuff, but could I use Spain please? My plans have changed, but if you object, I understand. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 23:12, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much. Best wishes on that project of yours. ;) --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 23:22, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Um, I don't mean to be intrusive or anything, but I just asked Super if I could adopt Cascadia. I found developing the League too difficult, so I was going to move to that nation. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 06:24, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Dude, its the perfect plan. I just dropped everything to see it fulfilled. I was giggling over it. I need this. My plans, so close to perfection. And I just thought you were asking sort of like to clean up the place. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 06:34, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I just remembered I even suggested the idea. But can I get a piece of land, anything? I just need a foothold in North America. Please. -_- --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 06:37, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh don't worry about that anymore. I just remembered the Skandanvia is a blank, and Greenland is open to anyone. I'm doing some research on hydroponics and tundra settments, and I have grandious plans for that island. If we could put a man on the moon, then I know we can make a city that can support more than a million people is a cold region. Look at Fairbanks for example. 15,000 people living in an inhospitable area. Using FW tech, I have developed an idea. :P --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 06:49, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey the Hurian refugees need to purchase food, and a lot of it. Most of the Hurian cash was shuttled out of the nation ($2.1 trillion in cash as stated on the nation article). While I leave most of those 50 million refugees in American Canada, I need food for the workteams in Greenland. You interested? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 07:03, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'll buy these islands from the United States: *Baffin Island *Southampton Island *Coats Island *Mansel Island *Nottingham Island *Salisbury Island *Mill Island And generally any of those Canadian islands to the north that you are willing to sell. Also, if that won't work, I'll buy Yukon or the North-West Territory. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:22, August 13, 2012 (UTC) That sounds good. I was seeking to purchase Canada's old territories from you sense their serverly underpopulated, and can support the 60 million refugees I plan on moving there. I'll get to work on it, but I need the U.S.'s cooperation, such as you let the refugees set up their homes in the Yukon and other areas there, and grant them indepedence once the nation is accepted into the game. Your call. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:56, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I gUess that could work for a bit until I find a permanent home for the Hurians. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:20, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Never mind. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:17, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Mother Russia, but I have a foothold there already. I'm send my guys there, liquidating the population, and taking over the Soviet Union. Its for the good of the people. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:25, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could I get you opinion on the blog I made. I'd like to know what others think of the idea. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 01:35, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Enclave, you can have those bases in the Middle East, I've got something even better planned. I'm surprised I didn't think of this sooner. I tried making an African nation, I was going to swing a Muslim one, but now I realize I was way off the mark in regards to the nation I really should have been aiming for the whole time. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 08:41, September 26, 2012 (UTC) What is it, Viva? 77topaz (talk) 08:56, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Whenever I made I nation, I did so with the ever-present attempt to throw God into the mix. The best thing for me to do is to remove him from it. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 09:01, September 26, 2012 (UTC) So, you're creating an atheist state? 77topaz (talk) 09:17, September 26, 2012 (UTC) D*mn straight. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 09:19, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Where? I'm interested. 77topaz (talk) 09:32, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I must withdraw my statements. I keep thinking about it, and I just don't have the will to do it. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 09:33, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't see how making an atheist state would require more willpower than making a religious state. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:37, September 26, 2012 (UTC) First off, dude I'm sorry. That's not fair. Since you were willing to part with northern Canada to help me, I giving those three bases back. And second, as a staunch Christian, I can't see myself persecuting religion as I intended. Out of self interest of course (UP has a radical liberal nation cause he's a radical liberal, Super has a liberal conservative nation cause his a liberal conservative, and so on). ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 10:28, September 26, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I found it childish that I would fight over three bases, while you yourself were willing to gladly give up northern Canada. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 16:15, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Enclave, could I get an alliance between the ISA and the EAF? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 04:24, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah. They can be the best of friends really. My only issue is with Everett and that nation's highly anti-Islamic views (Spencer beat up a Saudi prince). ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 19:22, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I agree. Won't be missing any sleep over that. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 19:34, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh and its Tawhidi (singular and plural). ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 19:35, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Would you like to take Minnesota? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 18:15, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Excellent, excellent. You can have the rest of Canada too. :D ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 19:29, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I will be taking Hawaii, since Super said the American nation I wanted was too large. So post-Everett America is yours. Though I would like to use Georgia. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 00:10, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Forget what I said about Hawaii, you can have it. I would like to get Chicagoland, out of self-interest. You do get the rest of America instead though... ;) ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 03:33, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Just Chicagoland man. I couldn't take all of those states from you. ;) ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 04:01, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. :D ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 04:19, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Dear sir/madam I am scheduling elections for the Admin of Future World, given the fact that I feel I am mistrusted and that this congress has little confidence in my leadership. I would like to know, are you interested in running for Admin of Future World? -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your vote. :) ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 01:14, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Yo dude, the mods on the Axis vs. Allies game are planning to kill of the Soviet Union since you haven't posted a turn for some time now. Their planning to accelerate its downfall if you don't starting playing again. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:20, December 26, 2012 (UTC) How ironic, the mods and I just got through having a long and detailed arguement where I called them bias and they couldn't deny it just a few hours ago. They believe Zaire-which has more resources, manpower, and as of now, land, cannot surpass South Africa, and called my nation an empire for inviting other nations to join my coalition. Plus, in an attempt to keep me from expanding, they "scared" the surrounding nations into forming a superstate. Ah, my life... Oh, and by the way, the mods made Turkey collapse in 1974 because it was becoming a threat to the other superpowers. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 05:05, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Yup. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 05:48, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Chicago views Deseret as a fellow American nation oppressed by the government of the United States, but is wary not to form too close relations with them out of sheer desire to keep Chicagoian troops close to Chicago in the event of a war. Economic relations are strong, as are political ties. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:32, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey what's up? I really like what you've added to this wiki so far. I've just started a new conworld project and i was wondering if you could read some of what I've posted. Maybe you'll feel like contributing. It's a future project, called "Beautiful Broken Earth" that starts in 2015 and extends way into the future, like 2400s. I'd appreciate any help with it. Thanks. BrawnerWilliam (talk) 01:17, February 7, 2013 (UTC) No Limits Just understand, that you can attack, but I'd need your word that I can attack in full retaliation, no limits as well. ---Sunkist- (talk) 17:44, May 11, 2013 (UTC) How about today? -Sunkist- (talk) 18:05, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Enclave I need your troop movement map for the North American War. Have you worked on it yet? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:37, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Looks great! -Sunkist- (talk) 02:36, May 14, 2013 (UTC) North California Hey! I'm creating a new homeland for Liberals in the Northwest, and I was thinking about how you said you think that North California was too liberal, so how about I take that off your hands? -Sunkist- (talk) 16:44, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I don't think we should divide the Valley, I propose a border along the Sierra Nevada Mountains. -Sunkist- (talk) 17:07, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Blue would be a border north of Bakersfield, black would be a border along the Sierra Mountains, and Red would be a simplified Sierra Mountain border. I don't want to divide the Valley, economic issues. -Sunkist- (talk) 17:19, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Let's go with "red" simplified Sierra Mountain border. Now, with the borders issue out of the way. However, I want to maintain my naval installations at Naval Base Ventura County, that would be my only request. Enclavehunter (talk) 17:25, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. -Sunkist- (talk) 17:33, May 18, 2013 (UTC) So, what's the plan. A new nation in the Pacific Northwest? Enclavehunter (talk) 17:34, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Yea. -Sunkist- (talk) 17:35, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Parliament Structure Of course. Just give me the number of seats and their holders and I'll get a graph to you today. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:54, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Here it is. Enjoy. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:23, May 19, 2013 (UTC) No problem at all. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:25, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Design Sure. What did you need to know? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:17, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay. I don't use a template for the countries, but a long code instead which I view easy to fill out. As for the templates, I could totally handle that for you. This wouldn't by any change be related to the American Imperium would it? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:33, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Same reason for Huria (and the stupidity of early Future World). So when you've created the wiki, let me know and I'll get to work. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:40, May 25, 2013 (UTC) No problem at all. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:50, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:05, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I've fixed and tested the template. I forgot to add another template to get the officeholder one to work. Sorry. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:10, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Of course. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:46, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Future Wiki I see that you are an admin on Future Wiki, but you haven't been active since December 2012. I just want to know if you are planning on becoming active sometime in the near future, otherwise, I would like to adopt the wiki. I have started a blog post about the subject, and so far two users support me. Do you have any objections? [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'DaneOf'Scandinavy]] (talk) 14:23, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Opinion on the NVS I like it, though I'd played it safely when enacting the program. The Imperium may be its worst enemy when it comes down to it, as enemies of the government could try to tamper with the system from within the body of controllers tasked with maintaining the system. Humans may always be needed to some degree, as computers can't do everything, or so we know as of now. However, I find nothing wrong with the system, and think that it could be used as a story progression tool, where you could have liberals state that the system is biased and purposefully giving conservatives in the Imperium more votes, and use that as a way to spark a civil war if you ever find the need to have one. But as I said, its pretty neat the way you described it. Go for it. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:48, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 04:25, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Instead of stating that California resisted American annexation, you could state that California chose not to join the United States. In real life, California petitioned the United States to annex them, much like how Texas begged the United States (literally, they begged). You can say that the United States was overstretched fighting the Mexicans, and couldn't or wouldn't spare the forces needed to take California, which at the time had few than 10,000 people. While the Mexicans are fighting the United States and losing, the Californians move in to take Baja California, and negotiate with the United States and Mexico pieces of their land (the parts you specified were lost by California), to ensure its continued independence. This way you can spare the nation the war debt and focus on growth and security. I hope this helps. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 04:29, August 23, 2013 (UTC) By all means. Go ahead. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 03:36, September 8, 2013 (UTC) RP Are you interested in joining a startup collaboration/roleplay thing sort of like Nearly Real World? It would have a lot more user interaction and a bit more technology. I imagine it being set in the 2030s. DetJonesGo Heels All Day (talk) 15:23, April 11, 2014 (UTC) New games Fancy joining the games- http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Look_Out,_Sir!_Revised_(Map_Game)?action=history http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/World_War_I_rerun A New map game Fancy joining this map game?- http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Map_Game_Revised .Whipsnade (talk) 16:02, May 28, 2014 (UTC)